


In the Heat is Where We'll Drown

by KingSirahk



Series: In the Heat [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha!Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Biting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Possessive!Asami, Rimming, Sappy, Scenting, Smut, by some douche alpha, is kissing a kink? cause I think I have it, like four sentences of angst, omega!akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSirahk/pseuds/KingSirahk
Summary: At age 24, Akihito has his first instant heat. Asami is more than happy to help him through it.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as he steps outside the heavy doors of the studio, Akihito suddenly feels a proverbial weight lift up in his chest before quickly being released just as it rises up into his throat. He feels the weight land in the pit of his stomach where it begins to dissolve, creating what feels like a bubbly, frothy mixture of cream but thick like tar. At first, he thinks he’s imagining things. There’s no way he’s having what his body is saying that he’s having. He quickly does the math and assures himself that he has three more months before his bi-yearly heat. So he tries shaking it off and ignore the obvious siren that’s blaring in his head and continues on his way. But by the time he reached his Vespa, he comes to the realization that, yes, he’s going into a heat.

_Great..._

At this point, he starts to quietly panic, knowing that what’s happening is that he is going through the infamous instant heat. His first one. His mind begins to race, trying to recall information from high school health class that seems like a lifetime ago.

Instant heats, as the name suggest, are instantaneous which also makes them completely random. There’s no way to know when an instant heat will occur, who is more prone to having them or how often someone will have them in their lifetime. Some people have them as often as they have their standard heat, two to four times at random moments throughout the year while others can have as many as seven in one year and then not have one for several years. Few are lucky enough to only have experienced an instant heat once or twice in their lifetime. The point is, they do happen and anyone that is capable of carrying children should always try to be prepared for such an occurrence.

In other words, for Akihito in particular, instant heats fucking suck and he doesn’t want to be in this situation. Least of all in the middle of downtown Tokyo, blocks away from home and right after working a long and exhausting day at the studio with an egotistical photographer who believes that he’s the next big star in the art world, snooty models who think that they’re too good for the shoot, and their bitch overworked managers who either eye Akihito like he’s garbage or an intern who needs to fill up the coffee machine. _I don’t need this right now_ , he bemoans to himself rubbing his temples, knowing that he’s gonna have to put off some projects he wanted to get done until later next week.

He releases a large sigh as he feels the bubbling tar-like substance in his stomach begins to seep into the rest of his body, creating a furnace that's threatening to consume him. His body temperature spikes and Akihito starts to feel a little woozy.

He remembers that instant heats are, thankfully, much shorter than a standard heat, most lasting just short of two days. However, instant heats are fast acting, meaning he has about an hour, maybe two if he’s lucky before his mind is clouded by the so-called “heat fever” which normally wouldn’t affect him until day two of a standard heat.

Getting on his Vespa, Akihito takes a deep breath and focuses on anything else but the overbearing warmth as it starts to crawl up his spine. He needs to keep his mind clear and not let the heat take hold of him yet. He grumbles to himself and he can hear his dad griping at him about not having a plan in place for when an instant heat occurs. _Aki-chan, you know that instant heats are common in our family. You should always have a plan for when it happens to you!_ His dad’s voice echoes through his head. “Yes, but does it have to happen to me now?” He complains aloud to no one in particular.

Suddenly Akihito feels the warmth stretch up to his neck and all the way down to his legs, making him feel weak and shaky. He grabs hold of the handles of his scooter and swallows down a moan as his vision becomes blurry around the edges. He already feels wet between his thighs and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s subconsciously grinding against the seat of his Vespa. He stops and looks around to see if anyone in the parking lot notices him but luckily there’s no one around. Shit, he probably has under an hour before it really hits.

He shakes his head and begins to mentally go through his list of options. He can’t go to Kou’s house; as a fellow omega Kou would be sympathetic to his condition, but he would also be at risk in starting his heat early. The domino effect is very real and Akihito doesn’t want to be the cause of one. Takato’s an alpha and mated so he doesn’t need Akihito sticking up his apartment. Any other friends or acquaintances that he has, Akihito doesn’t trust enough or couldn’t fathom asking them to let him stay with them especially when he, technically, has his own place. So, option A is out which leaves him with option B: the penthouse.

Going to the penthouse is both the safest and the worst place to go. It’s safe because its home and no one he doesn’t know or want would bother him there. He could bar himself in the panic room that’s hidden in the apartment, take some important essentials with him (i.e. water, snacks, vibrator…) and hide out there for the next 48 hours. He could also steal some of Asami’s shirts and wrap them around a pillow and pretend that Asami’s with him as he ruts against it like he did during his last heat. Akihito felt bad for throwing them away but he couldn’t return the shirts; permanently stained and torn during the haze of his heat. Thankfully, Asami never noticed their absence.

Speaking of the alpha named Asami Ryuichi, he’s the reason why going home is the worst place to go. While the panic room is scent-proof, it’s not heat-proof. Akihito knows that his scent, like all those who go into a heat, will be four times stronger as it’s supposed to attract potential mates and Asami would be the only “potential mate” around and he knows from personal experience that Asami’s a little sensitive to his scent. Akihito was lucky the last time he had his heat; Asami had to fly overseas to South Korea for a business conference and was gone for nearly ten days. Akihito quietly had his heat elsewhere and by the time Asami came back, his scent had returned to normal.

Akihito reluctantly scratches the penthouse off the list. The next available option would be to go to the heat houses which aren’t terrible as he has used them before, but government-run heat-houses are by appointment only as they only work with those that are going through a standard heat. There are for-profit heat-houses, but they charge an arm, and a leg, and your first-born child and probably your soul, but he’d have to read the fine print to be sure and he doesn't really have the time. Besides, Akihito doesn’t have that kind of money right now.

_Well..._

He remembers he does have a certain alpha’s credit card in his wallet. It appeared there about four months back when Akihito was complaining to Asami over a late dinner how Mitarai was stealing all of his gigs which was leaving him broke – well broker than normal. Asami didn’t offer him money and Akihito wasn’t asking for any but when he went to pick up groceries for dinner later that week, he saw the sleek black card tucked between his library card and used a gift card to a local chain restaurant that his father had given to him for his birthday. He didn’t use it then, but he didn’t return it either. Asami clearly has the money, but Akihito doesn’t feel comfortable about spending that much money without letting him know. And to let him know that he’s spending money on a heat-house…

Akihito sighs as he rubs his face in his hands. The reason why he’s being so reluctant about getting Asami involved with this is at all is that he hasn’t shared a heat with Asami yet.

They haven’t even discussed the _possibility_ of sharing a heat. Asami has never asked about Akihito’s heat cycle so Akihito doesn’t bring it up. Which is fine, heat sharing is a very serious step in any relationship and one that Akihito isn’t sure that Asami wants to make. It’s a traditional view but to share a heat is very serious to Akihito and instant heats are never the right time to discuss possible long-term commitments. Besides, things are fine the way they are, and he doesn’t want to pressure Asami with something like this. There’s no need to talk about mates or marriage when it’s not necessary. Sure, he’s occasionally thought ~~a lot~~ about being mates with Asami. He has given some ~~too much~~ thought about Asami being _his_ alpha, about truly belonging to Asami, not just in possessive words but with a mark carved into his skin by sharp teeth, one that he could wear proudly knowing that he managed to snag such an attractive and powerful alpha. He feels heart begins to pound hard in his chest as his mind dares to start visualizing Asami drunk on his scent…

Breathing deeply through his nose, Akihito cuts off the train of thought. _Don’t think about Asami right now, idiot!_ He doesn’t need to speed up the process of the instant heat any more than necessary by thinking about the alpha bastard. He can save his thoughts of Asami when he finds a place he can safely have his heat. And It needs to be somewhere close by as the longer he sits here, the faster he sinks into the rabbit hole and he definitely doesn’t want to have his instant heat in a parking lot outside of his work.

That’s when the light bulb goes off in his head: Sion has heat rooms! Not many, four or six at most but he remembers seeing them months ago when he snuck around the club, looking for the detective Imamiya while he was trying to bust a gun deal. It’s not entirely uncommon for businesses to have heat rooms, especially in Japan but he can guess that Asami charges a nice price for the honor of using his (probably) fully furnished rooms. The man is always after a profit. He sighs as he turns on his Vespa, _Well, I guess I can put this on my every growing tab_ , as he rolls his way out of the parking lot and heads to Sion.

Akihito manages to miraculously arrive at Sion without incident and parks his scooter in the back between the building and nearby dumpster, hoping that it will remain hidden while he’s otherwise occupied. Sion doesn’t officially open for another hour and usually has light security during daylight hours since Asami typically doesn’t arrive until later in the evening. Luck seems to be on his side as he walks up to the back door that’s connected to the downstairs kitchen as someone has left the door cracked open with a rock, probably to go on a smoke break. Slipping inside, Akihito quietly walks down the hall and makes his way up to the first and main floor of Sion.

Carefully, Akihito checks his surroundings as enters the main lounge area. It’s a grand room, filled with plush couches and chairs and small, sturdy tables. The place is brighter than he remembers, the high ceiling lights casting a cool, fluorescent light on the dark wood accents. He sees the high-end bar on the opposite side of the wall, closer to the main entrance of the club and adjacent to the nearby kitchen. From the looks of things, it looks barren, but he knows that the club is wired and covered in cameras. A distant memory of Asami with his trademark smirk and the back-security room begins to filter into his mind. Akihito can taste his aftershave on his tongue as he remembers Asami fucking him on the couch after he set off the emergency alarm. He suddenly feels hazy and stumbles into a nearby booth. He steadies himself before shaking his head; the bastard’s not even around and yet he’s still distracting him.

He keeps a lookout for anyone. As long as he doesn’t run into any of the staff or worse, Asami’s personal guards, he should be able to make it to the second floor where he remembers the heat rooms are located before being spotted by the cameras. Stealthy as he can, he makes his way to the stairs next to where the more private lounge areas are located, not wanting to take his chance with the elevators.

However, walking up the flight of stairs is nearly too much for Akihito. Each step feels like he’s being weighed down with concrete blocks for shoes and his legs are filled with jelly with each step he takes. Ugh, this heat might kill him. He has to stop halfway up the stairs to breathe; his body gets warmer like he’s running a fever. _Heh, guess that’s why they call it a heat_ , he deliriously jokes to himself. He leans against the cool wall, an instant relief against his back as he ignores the semi-tacky but ever-present slick slowly travel down his legs. _God, at least I'm wearing dark colored jeans today, otherwise, it probably looks like I pissed myself_.

 _Gotta keep going_ , trying to encourage himself as he regretfully pushes himself to take the last flight of stairs.

When he finally reaches the second-floor door, he nearly misses the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. He waits, holding his breath and hoping that the person doesn’t smell him as they walk by. He only opens the door after he counts to ten three times and checks the hallway like he’s crossing a busy street before carefully closing the door behind him, trying not to cause any sound. He moves sluggishly down the hall towards the elevators, his hand never leaving the wall as he guides himself to where, he hopes, the heat rooms are.

Passing both sets of elevators, he comes to a nicely decorated hallway that leads off to what looks like a dead end on both ends. For a moment, Akihito thinks that perhaps he was wrong about the heat rooms until he notices the dark door that stands on the left side in the middle of the corridor. He can see a glint of a metallic plate on the middle of the door like a hotel room number.

As he stumbles up to the door, Akihito notices the electric keypad on the handle. _Fuck_. He hadn’t thought of the doors being locked but of course, they would be. Nobody wants unwanted guests crashing in when someone’s in the middle of their heat. He tugs on the door, but it doesn’t move. He starts punching in numbers and watches as the keypad light up and he hears it make a small beep after he punches in six random digits but then it goes quiet. He waits to hear the release of the lock but hears nothing. He tugs the door again; it doesn’t move.

 _Okay, it’s a six-digit code. That narrows it down_ , he thinks to himself, sarcastically. The sarcasm doesn’t _really_ help but he’s trying to remain calm as he presses six more digits into the keypad.

That’s when a crushing wave of pulsating heat hits him, more consuming than the first one on his Vespa and he starts to shake uncontrollably. He leans against the door, the cool wood barely bringing him relief as the heat travels up his spine causing him to gasp aloud as the tremors begin to twist into his muscles. It’s strange how this feels so good, like his body is doing a full-on stretch without actually stretching, his muscles straining before giving him a sense of euphoric relief.

He’s not in pain, just horny as fuck. His dick is straining hard against in his jeans, and he begins to mindlessly grind against the door frame to try and create friction to help relieve himself. 

The fear of being discovered by someone is still there, the unknown of what will happen to him when he’s lost in the uncontrollable lust and pheromones but it’s becoming less and less of a worry. Akihito tries to fight for sanity a little longer but then another wave hits him, and the world around him begins to look like he’s looking through an out of focus camera lens. He sinks to the floor, onto his stomach, no longer able to stand up and he feels the cool tile floor against his flushed skin. His hips begin to make small circles to the floor, causing him to go starry eye as this new feeling on his dick causes him mewl. A small part of his brain is panicking and scrambling to think of what he can do, where he could go while the other larger part of his brain is soaking in pheromones, relishing in the feeling of his body as it slips further into his heat. He’s moments away before he completely loses his mind when something manages to catch his fading attention.

He smells rather than hears someone approaching him. Akihito struggles to look up to see a young beta male, wearing the standard black and white uniform of a waiter, standing a few feet away from him with looking at him with shock mixed with desire. Akihito watches him swallow hard through hooded, glassy eyes.

“Uh, sir? Are-are you alright?” He asks, his voice light and shaky, “Do you-you need a-anything?” He takes a couple of hesitant steps forward, unsure what to do but the desire to get closer overriding his subconscious. Betas aren’t normally as affected by heats as alphas are, but Akihito is in near-full form right now. He’s meant to be as tempting as sin and fully ready fuck. This will probably the closest the beta will ever be to an omega in heat and the will against temptation is only so much. The beta’s scent lazily reaches Akihito’s nose causing Akihito to shake his head in distaste. It’s not a bad scent; clean linen and ginger, but it’s patchy and thin, like an old blanket. It’s not strong enough for Akihito to be choking on it, overwhelmed and in lust with it. He wants to be able to lick it off his skin days from now and know that this scent is exactly what he’ll get to wear as it seeps into his pores and letting everyone who gets near him know exactly why he’s wearing someone else’s scent.

Another light bulb goes off in Akihito's head: he knows who he needs.

“Asami.” He whispers, barely loud enough for his own ears.

“I’m-I’m sorry?” The beta stutters, asking for clarification. He looks dazed as Akihito’s scent starts to fill his senses.

“I need Asami,” Akihito says a little louder. “Can you find him? Please.”

The beta mouths the name but still looking transfixed on Akihito. He turns his head to the side and asks, “Who?”

“Asami Ryuichi.” He doesn’t stop the soft moan that escapes from him; he’s breathless and desperate. Even saying Asami’s name at this point could bring him to orgasm. “I need him. Please.”

Asami’s full name seems to break the spell as the beta jumps and takes two large steps back and says, “O-of course. Right. I-I will go and find him. Just. Just stay here, sir, okay? D-don’t move.”

 _Not like I have anywhere else to go_ , Akihito watches him sprint away back towards the elevators and knows that he wouldn’t be able to hear him as he calls out a weak, “Hurry.” Another wave hits him and for a moment, Akihito lets go of the thread that’s been keeping him above water since his heat started. He embraces the weight of it, letting it crash over him and willing lets it drag him down to the bottom of the abyss.

He’s waiting to drown in it when a strong, unwelcomed scent pulls him out of the fog.

It’s definitely an alpha but it’s not the alpha he’s waiting for. His scent is unpleasantly thick, clogging up Akihito’s nose, making him feel like he needs to sneeze ̶ like he has inhaled too much pepper. It sits uncomfortably at the back of his throat, making Akihito groan in annoyance as rolls onto his side. He manages to open his eyes to see the unwanted alpha approaching him from the opposite end of the hall, a frenzied grin on his face like he walks around looking for unbonded omegas in heat in random buildings every Tuesday. Akihito is already annoyed that he’s even going through this stupid instant heat but the thought of some random ass alpha coming along and getting his nuts off on him is enough for Akihito to sit up. Or try to because his body feels like it weighs an extra 400 pounds and the world is suddenly very unstable. He falls back and closes his eyes before struggling to sit up again, ignoring the way gravity is trying to hold him down to the ground. He’s shaking all over but he’s mostly shaking his head as he loudly says to the approaching alpha, “No. Nope. No. Uh-uh, not happening.”

The alpha doesn’t stop until he’s all but looming over him.

“I said no.” Akihito tells him again, “I’m not doing this. I’m not becoming some sad statistic and having some tool of an alpha rape me in a hallway.” He’s slurring his words at this point but the sentiment is there. Regardless, the alpha pays no attention to what he’s saying as he stands over Akihito, smiling with too many teeth like he’s won the lottery. He’s older, at least two decades older that Akihito. He’s of average height with a stocky frame with a fat, square jaw. His hair is too dark to be natural for his age and is thinning around his forehead and ears. He’s wearing a dark gray suit jacket and matching trousers that seem a little too tight around his thighs and hips along with a pale blue button-down shirt and no tie. He has the top three buttons of his shirt undone and Akihito can see the wisp of his chest hairs peeking through the gap.

He’s an alpha past his prime and he can’t seem to let go of his youth without damaging his pride.

“Aw, sweetheart, you look like you could use a good hand and a stiff dick.” The alpha sneers, his voice sounds like gravel against sandpaper, unpleasant to Akihito’s ears.

“Nope, I’m great. You can move along now.” Akihito grunts, trying to scoot away from him.

He kneels down and Akihito swears he hears his knees creak in protest, “Now, don’t be like that, babycakes, I’ll take real good care of you.” He says, almost breathless, staring more at Akihito’s body than his face. Akihito would gag if he weren’t in such a panic.

“Yeah, I doubt that.” He says, looking past his unwanted guest and down the hall, hoping to see anyone that could save him but it’s empty. He swallows down the rising fear in his throat and looks back to at the alpha, making sure to look as indifferent as possible. “I don’t _want you_ ,” he stresses, “so move the fuck along.”

“Come on, princess, I bet you’ve never had as good of knot as I’ve got.” The alpha claims, grabbing his crotch with a thick hand. Akihito can see the bulge forming in his trousers, but he has enough energy (and spite) to roll his eyes, even less than impressed with the man.

“Yeah, I have.” Akihito brags, “On a daily basis too.” The alpha clicks his tongue but seems unfazed by Akihito’s insult as he falls back on his forearms and elbows, exhausted. The mental strength to keep up with the conversation is leaving him as he prepares for the worst. Perhaps this instant heat will be kind to him and give him no memories of what is about to happen.

Fake empathy appears on the alpha’s face, as he watches Akihito succumb to the heat fever. He moves his hand from his crotch and places it on the top of Akihito’s knee and begins to slowly travel up his thigh. Akihito hates himself for the small moan that escapes him. He _hates_ how good it feels to finally be touched, his skin’s so sensitive that he can feel the calluses from the alpha’s hand through his jeans. The alpha hums seductively as he watches Akihito shiver in response, “Let me show you just how good I can be.”

Akihito doesn’t hesitate to spit in his face.

“Don’t.” He growls and manages to kick his leg away from the offending hand, “Touch. Me.”

“Bitch!” The alpha grabs Akihito by the neck, slamming his head with a solid thud against the wooden door and snarls, “I was gonna be sweet but if that’s how you’re going to act then I guess I’ll just fuck you like the slut you are.”

Akihito chokes out a joyless laugh while pushing fruitlessly against the offending hand, “Jokes on you, asshole, I actually like it rough.” He ignores the way his heart is pounding in his chest as he waits for the worst.

A cruel smirk appears on the older alpha’s face, “Oh,” he says as he leans in, “I’ll hold you to that.”

It's the click of a gun that echoes through the hallway that causes the alpha to freeze.

“I told you to leave, Ikeda.”

Standing above them, Asami’s amber-gold eyes are the first thing that catches Akihito attention even as they glare down at the other alpha’s head. The look of fury on his face is heart-stopping but Akihito isn’t afraid. Turned on, definitely; the murderous glint sparks another kind of fire in Akihito’s belly but one that quickly merges with the furnace that’s already inside of him. He knows that Asami won’t do anything to hurt him – unless he asks him to... He doesn’t dwell on that idea too much especially when Asami’s scent begins to drown out the other alpha’s stench and causing Akihito’s fading mind to spiral into a frenzy once more.

The ever-present smell of Dunhill tobacco and expensive cologne reaches Akihito’s senses first followed by the natural musk that is _Asami_ all wrapped up together. It greeting Akihito like cool mountain air, cleaning up the musty-peppery smog that has been clogging up Akihito’s lungs for what feels like weeks and now Akihito can finally take a deep breath in. It’s exhilarating and cool like mint. Akihito is _aware_ of Asami’s scent just as much as Asami is aware of his. He knows all too well the effect that it usually has on him. After all, he’s been living with the alpha for months now, sleeping with him for a year. He knows just how wonderful and addictive his scent is. He has to resist the urge to rub his face into Asami’s scent glands daily. He may have even drunkenly told Asami how great his scent is once or twice. Now it seems like his scent is trying to match Akihito’s in its intensity which isn’t what Akihito needs right now...but it’s what he wants.

It’s mouthwatering.

Not only does he smell divine, Asami’s looking particularly amazing today. Maybe it’s the new suit, the dark fabric tailored to perfection, enhancing Asami’s tall frame beautifully or the way he styled his hair; a little more disheveled, his bangs lose as if he has swept his fingers through them constantly throughout the day, perhaps out of frustration or boredom. Or how the hallway lights seem to highlight the shape of his face so perfectly, showing off the sharpness of his cheekbones and defining his jaw. Akihito wishes he has the capacity to take his picture right now, to get the fine details of Asami captured at last on film. 

Honestly, how is he so perfect? How did Akihito get so lucky? Why did he, a high and mighty alpha, who is desired and equally envied by many, with his riches, good looks, great smell, and naturally commanding aura, pick Akihito, a lowly broke omega with a knack for trouble and a snarky attitude? Doesn’t he know that alphas like Asami don’t pick omegas like Akihito? And yet he willingly comes home to him, maybe not every night but often enough that Akihito gets lonely (and worried) when he doesn’t come home only to be a little grumpy at Asami the next day when he tries to feel him up in the kitchen and Akihito tries to hold off, pushing away his advances, complains about trying to concentrate on dinner only to succumb to Asami’s touch because he’s truly helpless to his hot mouth and hands. And Asami seems pleased with the late dinners, bad movies, and Akihito’s endless ramblings, finding joy in mundane domestic things like tea and hot baths and someone welcoming him home. All he asks is that Akihito stays by his side and while some part of him is always itching to leave knowing the danger that Asami brings with him, Akihito finds himself more and more unable and unwilling to run away permanently. 

Akihito blinks. _Huh, so this is what losing your sanity is like..._

The alpha - Ikeda- stands up, slowly, very aware of the gun pointing directly at him. He keeps his arms up and turns his head just enough to look back at Asami. Akihito can see him starting to sweat from his spot on the floor.

“Asami-san, I...” He clears his throat before continuing, “I was leaving but I took a wrong turn and stumbled upon this delightful sight.” He looks back down at Akihito, licking his lips like he’s a meal for a starving man. Akihito glares at him which earns him a sinister smirk in return. "I mean, can you blame me for getting distracted? He’s practically calling to me to come and... give him a hand.” He laughs in his throat like his joke is actually funny, “It can’t be helped, after all, nature is nature.”

Akihito rolls his eyes, "In your dreams, asshole."

Asami lets out a low growl as he presses the gun closer to Ikeda’s head and snarls, “Well I guess it would be in my nature to put this bullet in your skull.” Ikeda’s eyes go wide as he looks back at Asami, taking in the threat before releasing a growl in return.

“Asami-sama!” A voice calls out. Akihito glances to his right and sees Kirishima along with Suoh and one other guard standing off to the side. Guilt is a distant thought in the back of Akihito’s mind as he sees that they're covering their faces, trying to block out his alluring scent. “We will escort Ikeda-san out of the building. There is no need for violence as there seem to be more pressing matters at this time .” Kirishima says diplomatically, behind a handkerchief, doing his best to try and keep the situation calm. For a moment, the air is thick with the uncertainty as Asami keeps his gun pointing at Ikeda. Akihito realizes he needs to say something to Asami.

“Asami.” His voice already wrecked as he chokes on the syllables of Asami’s name. He ignores Ikeda completely as Asami finally locks eyes with Akihito. He can see the blown-out pupils overshadowing the amber-gold irises. A shiver travels down his spine as Akihito realizes his fantasy of seeing Asami drunk on his scent has become reality. Like most things with Asami, it’s even better than he imagined.

He smiles as he stretches his neck ever so slightly, unconsciously showing off his unmarked skin, “Please don’t murder someone while they’re standing above me. That’s not really a turn-on.” It’s a terrible joke, one that falls short the longer Akihito and Asami stay locked in this heated staring contest and Akihito begins to forget that there are other people in the hallway as he arches his back, making small circles with his hips as he grinds his ass into the floor, Asami’s gaze adding to the fire that’s already burning bright inside of him. He’s not sure how much longer he can last without Asami touching him, kissing him, biting him... He might cry if it’s not in the next two minutes.

Finally, Asami slowly lowers the gun away from Ikeda’s head, his eyes never leaving Akihito’s. However, Ikeda decides to take his chance and with the gun is out of sight, he quickly jabs an elbow into Asami’s face before turning to tackle him. Akihito gasps as he watches Asami stagger, dropping the gun as Ikeda gives out a frustrated grunt and slams him into the opposite wall. There’s shouting from the other men in the hallway but Akihito can barely focus on what is happening, Asami and Ikeda a blur of bodies across from him.

Fear echoes through Akihito before turning into adrenaline. _Asami’s in trouble_ , his mind supplies to him as he struggles to use the door handle to pull himself off the ground, _Asami, he’s in trouble. My mate’s in trouble, he_ needs _me_... 

However, Akihito barely takes two steps away from the door when Asami easily overtakes Ikeda with a roar and slams him to the ground. Ikeda wheezes as the air leaves his lungs. Akihito takes another step forward, mesmerized by his alpha like a moth to a flame and determined to be near him. Asami holds him down and manages to punch him twice before Suoh steps in, holding his boss back with defensive ease as the other guard drags the defeated alpha away. Akihito staggers, his mind repeating the mantra, _Asami, Asami, Asami_. He makes it halfway through before finally, his legs give out in the middle of the hallway, his breathing heavy. His focus only on his strong, beautiful, and brave alpha before him. _He defeated the challenger_ , a voice echoes in the back of his mind, _our alpha won with such ease. We picked the right one_.

 _Or did he pick me?_ Akihito asks back. The only response is a hum of delight that vibrates throughout his mind. With Ikeda defeated, Akihito waits impatiently for Asami to come to him and would be embarrassed by the sound that escapes him but can't find it in himself to care. Asami looks over to Akihito and he sees the want blatantly written on his face. He mouths the word, _Wait_ , but Akihito is unsure if that command is for him or for Asami. He whimpers, displeased because Asami's still so far away and he's still not touching him.

"Looks like your bitch is calling you," Ikeda says discourteously, spitting out what looks to be blood at Asami's feet. He barely has time to react before Asami slams a leg into his ribs causing him to fall hard onto the floor, groaning. Suoh and the other guard join in, giving Ikeda harsh kicks of their own only to stop when Ikeda goes limp.

“Get him out of my sight.” He says, coldly to Suoh. Suoh gives his boss a curt nod and grabs the unconscious Ikeda by the back of his arms and drags him off to the elevators. Asami waits until Ikeda is completely out of sight before walking briskly over to Akihito, who is still sitting in the middle of the hallway, in tranced with the alpha, unconsciously calling out Asami’s name over and over again.

Asami stops in front of Akihito, a look of heated desire mixed with amused exasperation and says, “Can’t go a day without getting into trouble, can you, Akihito?" His baritone voice causes goosebumps to form all over Akihito's body, every syllable caressing his sensitive skin with feather light touches. Akihito looks up at him with hooded eyes, panting from the exertion of restraint and reaches out to him, the urge to touch, taste, own becoming far too powerful for him to hold back. 

Asami meets him halfway, cradling Akihito’s face with steady hands and meeting his open mouth with a searing kiss. It’s not sweet or soft; its hunger and unrestrained desire mixed with the need to claim and fuck. Asami’s hands travel down his waist and back; bringing Akihito closer to him so that he can’t escape—like Akihito wanted to— as he slips his tongue into his mouth; quick and dirty. Akihito begins to grind hard against Asami’s groin, feeling his dick against his own and causing stars to spark behind his eyelids as he moans into Asami’s mouth. Every touch, every kiss brings Akihito closer to the edge, the heat of Asami seeping into his body and Akihito begins to slip further into his instincts. He doesn’t care to stop as wraps his arms around Asami’s neck and shoulders, unapologetically carding his fingers through Asami’s hair. He wants, _he wants…_

Asami lifts him up in his arms with ease and moves forward until Akihito feels the wall against his back, giving him better leverage to continue kissing the alpha but then Asami does the unthinkable—he pulls back. “Akihito,” He says, his breath warm against his cheek. He hums a response and starts to place open mouth kisses on Asami’s cheek and jaw, nipping and licking across his skin, anything to keep Asami’s taste on his tongue. “Akihito,” He murmurs again, this time nudging his nose against his jaw, taking in deep breaths of Akihito’s scent and begins to nuzzle his face in between his neck and shoulder, exactly where a bond mark would be placed. 

His heart begins to pound harder in his chest as the thought of bonding with Asami suddenly becomes more and more real but then something twists inside of him and a jolt of sanity hits him as the realization of where they are and what they are doing, causes Akihito to freeze and gasp out, “No, not here, Asami, not here.” He doesn’t want to bond in the middle of a hallway for all the world to see or hear. He couldn't handle that. He pushes Asami's face away from his neck, combing his fingers frantically through his hair, trying to calm him down but stir him away from the idea of biting him. "No, Asami. No. Not here, please. Not here." He begs softly against his cheek, places feather-like kisses on the corner of Asami's mouth.

Asami pulls back and looks at Akihito for a moment, a sense of clarity in his eyes before leaning in and kissing him gently yet deeply. Akihito can't help but melt in his arms. Then Asami breaks away again and calls out, "Kirishima."

 _...Kirishima?_ Akihito looks around, bewildered to see Kirishima standing just a few feet away, handkerchief still covering his face and looking less than amused about the scene before him. He doesn't say anything and he hardly even looks at Akihito as he steps forward and presses a sequence of numbers into the keypad. The door's lock releases and Kirishima holds the door open and says dryly, "I'll see you in a couple of days, sir." 

Asami releases a small nearly silent snort of laughter as he sets Akihito down, still holding him close. He gives a nod towards to Kirishima and then directing his attention back to Akihito. "Will you allow me to join you?" He asks quietly, his eyes clear as they stare down into the haziness of Akihito’s eyes. 

He grips tightly onto Asami’s arms, twisting his hands into the fabric of his suit jacket. The idea of Asami leaving hurts especially now that he’s seen him, tasted him, has his scent embedded into his skin. Could Asami really walk away, like Akihito had no true effect on him? "Would you really leave me?" Akihito asks hoarsely. 

Asami sighs as he leans in and gently resting his forehead against Akihito's and whispers, "With great difficulty."

Akihito closes his eyes and whimpers. He takes in Asami's heavenly scent and breathes, "Stay."


	2. Asami's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they fuck! *throws confetti*
> 
> The end. For now...

“ _Stay_.”

The word reverberates in Asami’s mind as he captures Akihito’s lips once more. The moan he tastes on his tongue is nearly as addictive as his scent; summer rain, fresh oranges, and warm brown sugar. It’s the only sweet thing he ever craves. He places his hands on Akihito’s jaw, holding him in place as he devourers his mouth. He feels Akihito sink into him, melting more into the possession that Asami would dare call a kiss. He hears him choking on the lack of air in his lungs and Asami barely cares enough to notice the burning in his.

_Akihito told him to stay_. 

He kisses him deeper, moving one hand to tangle in Akihito’s hair while the other travels down his back, leaving scratch marks through the thin fabric of his t-shirt down his spine. Akihito gasps and moves impossibly closer to him, wrapping his arms around Asami’s neck as Asami slides his tongue in his mouth as if he’s trying to brand him from the inside out.

_Akihito_ wants _him to stay_.

He breaks the kiss, moving his mouth down the line of Akihito’s jaw. He hears Akihito greedily taking in oxygen as he places open mouth kisses under his ear and jaw. He tugs at Akihito’s hair, forcing him to move his head to one side so he can have better access at sucking hickeys on his skin while slipping his other hand under Akihito’s shirt leaving hot touches on his stomach and chest as he searches for his nipples. The omega moans, relishing the slight pain blending in with the pleasure of being touch and kissed. Asami thinks, not for the first time, just how addictive Akihito is. In moments like this, he’s worse than cigarettes. It’s never enough to simply kiss him, or tastes him, or fuck him. It’s always one more round, one more lick, one more fuck and even when he gets it, that high of releasing himself inside of Akihito, of hearing him cry out his name between panting breaths it’s not long before he starts to itch for him again. 

Well, at least he knows that he’s not alone in his addiction as he pinches Akihito’s nipples causing him to breathlessly moan out, “Asami...” 

He sighs contently against Akihito’s cheek and then returns to capture Akihito’s lips with his teeth.

_I will claim him, break him, ruin him for all others_ echoes the greedy, primitive part of his brain as it growls, demanding blood and bondage. He’s a selfish, possessive bastard of an alpha and Akihito is _his_. This little omega isn’t leaving until he’s covered in Asami’s scent and marks, chained to him and _no one else_. He smirks against Akihito’s mouth, twisting his tongue deeper to get more of Akihito and lifts the omega back into his arms who goes willingly without any complaints; just a small mewl from the back of his throat as he’s perched higher than normal but never stops kissing Asami as the alpha moves them from the hallway to the room that Kirishima patiently has open for them. 

He absentmindedly hears the door shut behind him; the automatic lock clicking in place and finally, Asami is alone with Akihito. No alphas to fight off, no employees to barge in, no subordinates to interrupt them. Just Akihito to ravish and claim. A satisfied rumble emerges from his chest as he carries Akihito toward the bed. 

The heat room opens up to a spacious room with a king size bed sitting the center with a study headboard pressed against the wall. The furniture is minimal but elegant, with dark wood accents and soft white liens being the main colors. Two nightside tables each with a lamp on either side of the bed, a dresser placed the across from the bed with a large mirror hanging above it and minifridge in the corner that Asami knows is stocked with all sorts of drinks and small snacks. A small armchair with the matching footrest sits next to the window which is draped with fine curtains, allowing the setting sun rays to cast late spring warmth into the room. The master suite bathroom is located behind the bedroom, the door just off to the side of the bed, near the window.

Asami is already making plans to use for the bathroom later. 

He wonders how long Akihito’s heats last. Three days? Four? He knows Akihito had a heat last time when he was over in South Korea. The guards assigned to Akihito that week notified him when the omega went to the heat house. He had them check to see if he had arranged for “outside relief” during his stay and was relieved to know that Akihito chose a single room and was alone. Looking back, he had noticed before he left that there was a slight change in Akihito’s scent, something sweeter that had Asami wanting to lick him from the neck downward, but he didn’t; he need to be focused on the up-and-coming meeting. Not only that, but Akihito was...sweeter, more needy than usual. Any touch Asami made, causal or intimate had Akihito panting lightly and a dazed look on his face. He thought his baser instincts were just trying to distract him, after all he rarely denied himself when it came to his cravings for Takaba Akihito. It never crossed his mind that Akihito would be going through a heat. Of course, when that in fact, was the case, it was all Asami could think about when he was given a moment to let his mind wonder.

To say he was disappointed that he missed Akihito’s heat would be laughable and he would deny it until his dying breath but if one were to ask Kirishima or Suoh, they would say, in hushed tones, that the great Asami Ryuichi _sulked_ the entire trip. 

When he returned home Akihito’s scent was, begrudgingly, normal and Akihito said very little about what had happened during his time alone. So when Asami took him to bed that night, he may have taken out his disappointment on the young man, imaging to himself what Akihito would have been like, how he would have smelled, how desperate he would be on Asami’s cock, wet and open and so, so desperate. As he thrusted inside of him, with Akihito on his elbows and knees, his hips in Asami’s bruising hold, his shoulders, neck, and chest already littered with love bites from the previous round, panting, gasping for more, tightening around Asami’s cock beautifully, Asami remembers leaning in to scent him against the soft spot on his neck when he caught the fading scent of Akihito’s heat. His mind goes blank.

He remembers coming to after he knotted Akihito for the second time that night, locking him in place and holding him down as he pumped him full of his seed as Akihito begged and cursed him. However, the way he held on to Asami in the afterglow and the soft kisses they shared before drifting off to sleep let Asami know that Akihito wasn’t really mad at him.

However the next day, Akihito was cursing him up a storm and added honey to his morning tea as revenge. It was well worth it especially since Akihito carried Asami’s scent for the next three days, giving Asami a taste of what it could be like should he bond with Akihito permanently. 

The fusion of his and Akihito’s scent made Asami begin to dream about the next time Akihito’s heat arrives. He promised himself he wouldn’t be absent, and Akihito would not go to a heat house again. He would not miss the opportunity to sink his teeth into the soft patch of skin on Akihito’s neck, branding him for life and showing anyone who’s stupid enough to try and touch his pet, his omega, that there would be trouble. Akihito would be claimed, and no one could take him away again without paying the price.

And now, Asami gets mark Akihito forever because _Akihito asked him to stay_.

Akihito coos at him as Asami places him on the bed, his legs still wrapped around Asami’s waist. He could feel the dampness of Akihito’s slick beginning to seep through his own trousers. “Let’s get you out of these, kitten,” He says, moving his hands down Akihito’s thighs and then up again, dragging his nails as he goes to unfasten his jeans causing Akihito to roll his hips at the sensation. “They’re not going to be very useful in the next coming days.” Akihito only moans in response as Asami begins to remove his shoes and jeans. 

He’ll blame the heat fever later but as Asami peels Akihito out of his jeans, he’s hit with the unsaturated and dense scent of that is purely _Akihito_. Like snorting a line of coke, Asami is immediately hit with intense exhilaration and desire. His mouth waters and he can hardly help himself as he leans in to lick some of the slick off of Akihito’s inner thigh. “Aahh!” Akihito cries out, automatically spreading his legs wider for Asami as he begins to leave a trail of warm, open mouth kisses towards his groin. Asami’s never seen something so delectable as Akihito right now; with his legs spread and his briefs – once a light gray color, now dark with slick, the fabric clinging to his straining erection which twitches ever time Asami licks him, his beautiful face flushed a bright pink, and those hazel eyes hooded and glazed as the heat fever sets in. He can’t wait to finally sink into Akihito and tying him to Asami...but not yet. First, Asami has to torment his omega a little longer before he makes his claim.

As he brings his mouth to Akihito’s covered dick, he only manages one good lick against the fabric before Akihito suddenly jolts and starts to push him away. “Wait, wait, wait!” He says and starts to scramble off the bed and _away_ from Asami. 

Asami sits there for a moment, blinking rapidly at the empty spot before him... _this isn’t right_.

“What are you doing?” He asks, bewildered, looking back and forth to the place where Akihito _was_ and where he _is_ and still having difficulty understanding _why_ is not where he should _be_.

“EBC.” The omega replies and begins to frantically look around the room. Asami tilts his head in subtle confusion.

“...A, B, C?” He asks slowly, and watches Akihito get up – or rather stumble off the bed. Asami reaches out for him as Akihito sways as if he could catch him from the other side of the bed before he falls down, but the omega manages to catch himself on the night table causing the lamp shifts a little due to the impact.

“E. B. C., Asami,” Akihito says slowly as he looks back at the alpha like Asami supposed to know what he’s talking about. “Emergency Birth Control.”

Well, it sounds like he _is_ supposed to know what he’s talking about. “Uh...” The alpha is still at a loss as to _why Akihito is away from him_.

Akihito ignores him and opens the top drawer of the night table that he’s clinging to. “Ah ha! Yes!” He exclaims and pulls out what looks to be some sort of EpiPen. Asami raises an eyebrow as Akihito holds it out like a trophy as he removes his tie and suit jacket.

“Is that it?” He asks, already knowing the answer even as Akihito nods his head eagerly.

“Now I don’t have to worry about carrying any of your brats.” He teases, his words still a bit slurred as he uncaps the pen.

Suddenly, a vision of Akihito carrying a baby in his arms with his dark hair and Akihito’s eyes, beaming up at him as he greets Asami at the door after work sprouts something warm in his chest and he _aches_. The feeling is sudden and new, and it nearly chokes Asami with its presence but it doesn’t stop the words as they leave his tongue in hush, soft tones, “What if that’s what I want?” 

The whispered question cuts through the easy, lust-filled atmosphere like a heated blade and now he’s ruined it because he wants too much. He always wants too much...

Akihito snaps his attention back to the alpha, unsure if what he heard actually came out of Asami’s mouth. The birth control pen hovers over his leg, nearly forgotten. There’s a moment where they just stare at each other – one in shock while the other stares back; shaken yet honest. Then Akihito’s eyes narrow, his own determination and rebellion winning out and stabs the pen into his thigh with a hiss. 

“I’m not giving you any kids until I have a ring on my neck, Asami Ryuichi.” He declares between his teeth, his words and eyes suddenly very sober.

Asami smirks, “That won’t be a problem.” He replies as he starts to crawl across the bed towards the omega. 

Akihito shakes his head, rubbing his thigh as he tries to sooth away the sting, “And you’re not giving me a ring on my neck while I’m having an instant heat.”

He stops short in surprise, “This isn’t your normal heat?” He didn’t know Akihito had instant heats. There’s a strange mix of relief and disappointment twisting in his gut that he quickly ignores. He understands that instant heats are a common phenomenon, but he’s never been with someone who’s actively going through one. Though it explains why Akihito smelled normal yesterday and why this is all so sudden. “Do you normally have instant heats?”

Akihito plops back onto the bed, sinking into the pillows with a sigh, “No. This is my first one.” Asami watches the tension pour out of his body. “My mind’s not so hazy now. I think the E.B.C. is helping me think clearly,” he says, looking over to Asami, “But I don’t know how long that will last, though.”

“It’s probably temporary. Your scent is still strong.” Asami says as he shifts closer to Akihito. The immediate desire to continue where they were a few minutes ago is still there, near boiling in the back of Asami’s mind but there’s no need to rush through it. He’ll have hours to soak into the omega’s scent soon enough. Regardless that this isn’t Akihito’s true heat, it’s still Akihito’s heat and its something that Asami has been looking forward to for months so he feels no need to rush. 

Akihito scrunches his nose, “Yeah, well that’s because I keep...leaking.” He says, reluctantly, “It feels like I’m constantly yet slowly peeing myself.”

Asami laughs quietly at Akihito’s crude explanation. 

“Well, it does!” Akihito exclaims, laughing along, “I don’t know why you alphas find this part “sexy”.”

“It’s more than just the slick, Akihito.” He assures him. 

It’s the taste of it, like the forbidden fruit from Eden and the greed of always wanting more and never getting enough, he wants to say. The feeling of being drunk and in power while simultaneously being stripped of strength and sanity as the mind becomes blind with lust. Heats are a conundrum for Asami. For a man who likes to be in control and in power, sharing heats has always been complicated. He’s shared heats before and while he’s enjoyed the feeling of letting his mind slip into instinct and desire in the end, Asami never looked forward to the actually “sharing” a heat with anyone. It was an emotional chore, an inconvenience with his past lovers because they always wanted something more from him, something he could not give them no matter how pretty they begged. In truth, they could not tempt him beyond a scent and warm body. Heat sharing was something that he had to talk himself into when he was approached in the past and there were times that he refused, claiming to be too busy but in reality, he wasn't interested.

Of course with Akihito, it’s completely different. He’s been waiting for this moment for weeks and the desire to claim and mate with Akihito is nearly unbearable. It’s something far more than just a good scent.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Akihito hums as he shifts up against the pillows. Asami watches him simply for the sake to watch him as the omega closes his eyes, relaxing against the soft bedding, hands resting on his stomach. His eyes travel down, taking in the details of Akihito’s body. 

He’s still in his t-shirt and briefs, his dark gold hair a mess against the white pillows, having sweat and constant greedy hands running through it. His lean yet dainty legs stretched out before him and Asami is too weak now to stop himself from touching them, trailing his hand softly against the warm skin. He’s looking forward to having Akihito’s legs wrapped around his shoulders and waist later. He runs his hand up to Akihito’s hip but doesn’t reach for Akihito’s dick which has gone slightly soft in his damp briefs. Akihito’s dick is strangely cute. A perfect rose pink when fully erect and straining, it fits in Asami’s hand nicely and always responds so beautifully to all of Asami’s touches. Especially the mean ones. Asami smirks, imaging Akihito squawking at him if he were to tell him that. He doesn’t treat it very often with his mouth but he wonders how different it will taste when it’s covered in slick? 

Moving his gaze up to Akihito’s face before his desire outweighs his sanity, he finds that Akihito is watching him with a pitiful expression. Asami, wordlessly, raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry.” 

Asami frowns, “For what?”

Akihito waves his hand over his body, clearly referencing his heat. “I didn’t mean for this to happen or for what happened out in the hallway. That wasn’t my plan.” Asami’s mind flashes Ikeda and his stupid condescending grin as he hovers over Akihito’s body and Asami barely manages to stop the growl growing in his chest. “I tried to get here before it really started. I thought I was careful with not anyone seeing me.”

“You don’t have a weak scent, Akihito.” He says as he remembers the smell of summer rain and citrus drenching the halls as he stepped out of the meeting room, “You may not have been seen but the only reason you got caught was because your scent drew everyone in.” 

“Well, that’s why I tried to get here without causing any trouble.”

“You could have just called,” Asami says. The “me” was heard but left unsaid.

“It crossed my mind, sort of. I just,” He shrugs, “I just didn’t want to bother you with this.”

It stings to hear and Asami can’t help but flinch at them. “Why not?” He questions. You should bother me more often.

There’s hesitation in Akihito’s eyes as he looks away and mumbles, “...I didn’t think you would want to share a heat with me.”

Asami’s frown deepens. “Why would you say that?” _Where would you get that idea from?_ is the question that Asami wants to ask but doesn’t.

“You never asked about my heats.” 

“You never talked about them.” He counters.

Akihito groans, “Heat sharing is important. To me, Asami. I’m not going to do with just anybody. Especially not with strange, no good, smelly alphas who can’t get a clue that the omega in question is not interested, what so ever.”

“Am I a no-good smelly alpha then?”

“No,” he whines, “you smell _too good_ , all the time. Even when I’m not in a heat and you already know that, you bastard.” Asami feels himself preening, satisfied to know that his scent pleases Akihito. But it is short lived as he wonders why Akihito is so hesitant to share his heat with him. 

“So why don’t you want to share a heat with me?”

Akihito shakes his head, “That’s not what I said.”

“Then what are you saying?”

He releases a frustrated sigh as he sits up, “An instant heat is not the right time to discuss mating or not mating or what our future relationship is, and I’ve only started becoming more aware of where I fit in your life, Asami. Adding an instant heat, or even a regular heat into the mix when nothing has been discussed yet isn’t fair to either of us.” He says. There’s a pause as Akihito tries to get his melting thoughts in order. “And I wanted the first time I shared a heat to be special.” He adds, his cheeks flushing slightly. It’s precious if not a little wounding to Asami’s heart.

Moments like this remind Asami of just how young Akihito is and how he still holds on to things like “sharing one’s first heat” with childlike romance. It makes him feel the age difference between them.

“You don’t think this would be special with me?” 

Akihito shakes his head again, “No, it would – will be special because it’s _you_ , Asami, and while you weren’t who I imagined at fourteen as the person I would share my first heat with...I really can’t imagine anyone else now.” Akihito looks so small and fragile as he wraps his arms around himself like a barrier as he reveals the truth. Asami wants so bad to kiss Akihito and his worries and fears away but he’s rooted to the bedding, his heart pounding. “But I guess it wouldn’t be special to you, because I’m sure you shared heats with others before.” There was some bitterness in his tone.

Asami couldn’t lie about that so he nods though his tongue feels heavy. “You’re right. I have,” He says, and he watches the honesty prick at Akihito’s skin like a tack causing him to jolt and look away. “But I never shared a heat with you. I never wanted to share a heat with anyone. Until you, Akihito.” 

Akihito looks back at him, his eyes wide with the disbelief. “Really?” He whispers a hopeful yet uncertain question.

Asami nods and whispers back a soft and vulnerable “yes” as he finally closes the short distance between them to place a gentle kiss on Akihito’s temple.

“Would it help if I asked you properly?” He asks. Akihito blinks and then slowly nods, a little unsure of what Asami means. Asami places another kiss on Akihito’s temple, before crawling over and getting off the bed. Standing over him, Akihito watches him, a visible question mark hanging over his head as he waits for whatever Asami is about to do. Asami looks at him and then gently sinks to his knees before him, bowing his head. He hears Akihito suck in his breath.

“Would you, Takaba Akihito, allow me, Asami Ryuichi, to share this heat with you?” He asks, formally.

Akihito stares at him, his eyes dilating with lust and affection. He licks his lips and Asami can hear him audibly swallow before a delicate reply of, “yes” is heard. Asami grins and stands.

“But, Asami, I don’t want to bond.” Asami’s heart drops at those words. “Not now. Not like this.”

He frowns, “What do you mean?”

Akihito shifts into the pillows, his face flushing pink and his eyes becoming unfocused and hazy. Asami gets hit with another wave of Akihito’s scent and he can’t stop himself from shaking with want. He's beginning to slip again, they both are, as the E.B.C. no longer keeping the heat fever at bay and Asami’s own will is beginning to break.

“I don’t want to become mates during an instant heat.”

“But you do _want_ to become mates?” Asami asks, a little impatient. 

They lock eyes.

“I want you to ask me properly.” He says with determination, “No heats, no scent pheromones. When neither of us are under the influence of all of this. Just you, asking me and meaning it.” Asami can tell that words are becoming more and more difficult for Akihito. 

“Alright,” He says after a moment, “we’ll wait and I’ll ask you again when I’m no longer “under the influence” as you say.” Asami leans in, making sure to be at eye level with Akihito before continuing, his voice a husky whisper, “Besides, that will give me more time as I haven’t quite figured out where to put my mark yet.” He watches hazel-blue eyes widen and subconsciously tilts his neck, showing off the unmarked skin to Asami. He licks his teeth as his eyes travel down, imaging how pretty Akihito’s neck will be when he has his teeth embedded into his skin. 

“I like the thought of being traditional, I could place the mark here,” He says as he pokes a finger at the middle of Akihito’s neck. “It is the classic placement for a reason. After all, bond marks are meant to be seen and noticeable, so that others will know that you have already been claimed and that no one would be stupid enough to touch you. It’s also meant to be modest if you were to wear collared shirts or a robe, only a sliver of the mark shows.” He says as he traces an invisible line as if tracing the future mark. The touch causes Akihito to shiver. 

“But you primarily wear casual clothing, so it will always be seen, and while the idea pleases me greatly, you like your privacy and wouldn’t want any attention drawn to you like that so perhaps I should mark you here.” He slides his finger down to the base of Akihito’s neck, where the collar of his shirt sits. “Here, your shirts would cover up the mark for the most part and no one would be the wiser. I know that this mark is becoming more favored in recent decades for privacy reasons. It would be easy to place the mark, after all the best way to place it would be for me to take you on your knees. A position I know you’re quite fond of.” Akihito moans and Asami no longer resists not kissing him. 

After a moment he eventually pulls back. “My only issue with that placement is that in the old days that what the secondary spouses received. You’re not secondary, Akihito.” He says seriously. 

“Asami...” 

He rolls over onto his back, pulling Akihito over him, having him straddle him so Akihito can ride him. “Now I am a greedy selfish bastard, as you lovingly tell me, so of course my favorite would be putting the mark here.” He brings his fingers to the top of Akihito’s neck, just a finger above where the traditional placement would be. “This was once considered a very honorable placement. No collar can cover it, even if you were to wear a turtleneck every day, it would always be seen.” He smirks, “And the best way to place the mark on you is for you to be in this very position. Facing me. You know how much I love it when you ride me.” 

Akihito flushes and begins to grind against Asami, his hands twisting in Asami’s shirt. Asami rocks back, his dick growing harder with every thrust of Akihito’s hips.

“That one.”

“Hmm?” 

“I want that one.” Akihito breathes, meeting Asami’s eyes.

Asami’s heart beats harder as he leans up to kiss him. Akihito meets him halfway, his hands traveling up his chest, placing an open mouth kiss on his jaw while combing his fingers through Asami’s dark locks but before their lips meet Akihito tugs hard on the strands of hair causing Asami’s head to yank back with a grunt just as Akihito hovers over his mouth, just a breath away.

“But not. Until. You ask me. Properly.” He says, forcing each word between his teeth.

Releasing Akihito’s hands from his hair, Asami closes the distance between them to capture Akihito’s lips once more, tongue quickly sliding into his open mouth.   
“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He says in between kisses, tugging at his shirt. Akihito has the audacity to laugh at him.

“Me? You’re still in a suit!” He giggles. _Brat_.

Asami grins and pushes Akihito onto his back, spreading his legs open to give Asami a good view of his omega and says, “I believe I was in the middle of something before someone rudely interrupted me.”

“Oh yes, blame the responsible omega for remembering to take birth control so no unwarranted pregnancies can occur.”

Asami bites the soft skin of Akihito’s inner thigh in retaliation. “Shut up and slip into your heat fever already.”

Akihito blows a raspberry at him.

_He’ll pay for that. In orgasms._ Asami grins wickedly against Akihito’s thigh. _Let’s start on the first one_. Something primal growls in the back of Asami’s mind, which sounds like ‘finally’. He rises up to take Akihito’s mouth again, gentle and slow but deep enough for Akihito to begin to melt against the mattress as he wraps his arms loosely around Asami’s shoulders. Asami runs his hands down his stomach and reaches for the hem of Akihito’s shirt. He begins to push it up, never breaking his pace as he continues to kiss Akihito. When his hands reach his nipples, Asami’s fingers take their time twisting and tweaking them with the same rhythm of his tongue, causing Akihito to squirm beneath him. Asami smirks against his mouth. He pulls back eventually to rid of Akihito’s shirt once and for all.

“You too.” Akihito gasps and reaches to unbutton Asami’s shirt. Well, he tries, but the process is a little too delicate for an omega in a heat fever daze and he only manages to get one button undone before Asami has to take over. Besides, when Asami’s chest is finally revealed Akihito is immediately distracted and sticks his face in at the base of Asami’s neck, taking in his scent and starts to nuzzle his jaw. 

Asami makes quick work of his trousers and quicker work of removing Akihito’s briefs. 

Finally, they’re both naked, sitting chest to chest with Akihito’s scent heavy in the air. Asami drags his hand down Akihito’s back until he feels the slick on the back of his thighs and then follows the trail to the source between Akihito’s cheeks. Asami doesn’t need to work too hard to open Akihito up, he’s wet enough to take his cock with hardly any prep but that’s not the point. He enjoys foreplay as much as he enjoys the actual act of sex. However, Akihito will run him through the ground while he’s in his heat and Asami is not a new young stud anymore. He’ll have to wear Akihito out a little before he can finally sink inside him. His cock twitches in anticipation. 

He finds the wet puckered hole with ease, traces the entrance with his fingertip twice before sliding in one digit easily. Akihito hums as he grinds against him. Asami feels his hot, damp breath against his neck. He slides in his second finger, thrusting them in and out in a steady yet quick rhythm making a wet slick noise that seemed to echo through the room. Akihito moans and arches his back as Asami continues to finger him, twisting his fingers in and out and rubbing against the smooth walls of Akihito’s hole. The omega nips at Asami’s neck, leaving small bites underneath his jaw and on his shoulder with every other thrust. 

Asami presses a few kisses on Akihito’s cheek and one on his lips before telling Akihito to lie back. He removes his fingers causing Akihito to whine a complaint. “Hush, we’re just getting started.” Asami says as he slides off the bed until his knees touch the floor, dragging Akihito closer to the edge, spreading his legs wide. 

Asami sees Akihito’s cock for the first time today which is hard and pressed up against his belly, the head already red and the little knot at the base of his dick flaring. He’s in prime position to come. Asami would roll his eyes if he didn’t find it so endearing. Some heavy kissing and fingering and his boy is about to burst, it’s honestly adorable. 

He leans in and takes a heavy dose of Akihito’s scent as he licks the head and then slides his dick into his mouth. Akihito immediately cries out his name, not expecting Asami’s hot mouth on his overly sensitive member. Asami moves quickly, not wasting any time as he sucks and licks at the head and places his hand onto the shaft, moving in time with the movements of his tongue. He then takes his other hand back towards Akihito’s balls, taking a moment to fondle them before moving further back into his hole. 

Akihito gasps loudly, placing his legs on to Asami’s shoulders, tangling his hands into Asami’s hair as Asami’s mouth works wonders on his cock. Asami hums at the feel of Akihito’s fingers in his hair which in turn causes Akihito to shiver at the vibration. “Asami, please!” He moans, just as Asami slips his fingers back into his hole. Akihito lets out another shout, jerking forward and holding on to the alpha’s head as Asami’s mouth sucks at the head, roughly twists his hand around his knot, and thrusts his fingers in and out of his body. “I’m, uh...gonna...ah!” He cries out as he comes down Asami’s throat.

Asami swallows what he can as he works his hand slowly around the base of Akihito’s sensitive cock. That’s when he notices that Akihito’s semen is sweeter than normal. _Everything about him tastes sweeter_ , he muses, licking off the last of the sweet cum as Akihito melts onto the bed, breathing heavily as his first orgasm travels through him.

“I should suck your dick more often. “Asami mumbles to himself as he carefully climbs back onto the bed, ignoring the slight ache in his knees as he hovers over Akihito and leans in for a kiss. For a moment, it’s chaste, a simple touch of the lips moving softly against each other until Asami begins to nibble at Akihito’s bottom lip, silently asking for entry which is quickly granted. Akihito lets out a sharp gasp as he gets a small taste of himself on his tongue. 

As Asami pulls back, he says, “You’re so sweet.” Akihito gazes up at him, his eyes glazed and lust filled as he swallows his own cum. Asami watches him lick his lips before opening his mouth to show him an empty mouth. Asami takes a sharp breath in through his nose and murmurs, “Good boy,” against Akihito’s lips before taking him by the mouth again. Akihito moans as Asami’s tongue traces the inside of his mouth like he trying to brand him from the inside out. Asami can’t stop kissing him; his impulse to keep himself from touching and tasting Akihito has been blown to pieces since shut the door and now he’s helpless against everything that is Akihito. He drags his mouth down Akihito’s neck, nipping and licking down the soft skin. It’s calling to him to bite down. He wants to. Akihito wants him to, instinctively; he’s pushing out his neck for claiming, begging sweet cries into Asami’s ear. His hips thrusting up against the alpha’s causing Asami to finally take notice of his own cock, which pulsing and drooling pre-cum all over his and Akihito’s stomach. He hisses at the touch which makes Akihito thrust harder against him, finding a desirable friction from Asami’s thigh and cock. All the while, the omega keeps offering his neck to the alpha.

He wants to. Gods, he wants it so bad, his teeth ache as he grinds his molars. It would be so easy. Asami’s not far from throwing himself into the daze of an omega’s heat fever, allowing instinct to just simply take what it wants and damn the consequences. He knows that Akihito wants it too; he said so and that’s why it would be so, so easy. 

But he doesn’t want it now because he wants Asami to ask him properly. And Akihito deserves to be asked properly. He fucked up the first time with Akihito nearly two years ago and that moment has haunted him every step of their relationship. So Asami will do this right, he will wait to ask Akihito properly. Even if it kills him...

He bites Akihito’s neck hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to leave a permanent indention. Akihito shouts out Asami’s name while grasping at Asami’s back. He felt dull nails scratching at his back, leaving their own trace on his skin. He licks at the mark as he grinds his hips against the omega, feeling the wetness of Akihito’s slick mixing with his own pre-cum and Asami needs to fuck him. Asami needs to fuck him _now_.

He pushes up Akihito’s leg to his chest, making room from him to slide in between his legs, his hand traveling down towards Akihito’s ass. He squeezes one cheek, feeling the delightful fullness of it and smacks it lightly with the palm of his hand. Akihito jumps a little and lets out a small giggle. Asami does it again for fun before finding Akihito’s opening and slips two fingers back into his wet hole.

“God, you’re soaked.” He says, twisting his fingers in and out, “Look at how wet you are and we’re only getting started.” Akihito whimpers, thrusting his hips with the same rhythm as Asami’s fingers. “You’re so good and filthy and I get to have you all to myself.” He slides in a third finger as Akihito rolls his head back, keening.

“Asami, please...”

He hums, “What is it, sweetheart?” The pads of his fingers rubbing against the warm, wet walls; alighting sparks to flash behind Akihito’s eyes. 

“Fuck me.” He manages to say.

Asami chuckles, “I am.” Pushing his fingers in harder to prove his point causing Akihito to gasp.

“No, no, no. I want it. I want more.” 

“More?” Asami asks and slips in his pinky finger. For a moment, that seemed to satisfy the omega, the look of bliss on his face as he feels the thickness of Asami’s fingers. He begins to shake all over as Asami brings him closer to the edge. 

“No. No, I want it. I want it, Asami.” He whines, trying to focus his dazed hazel blue eyes onto Asami’s fiery gold ones. 

“What do you want?” He asks, heated. He wants to hear him say it. _Needs_ to hear him say it.

He struggles for a moment, his eyes rolling back as he relishes the feeling of Asami’s thick, long fingers continue to fuck him hard. He feels himself getting impossibly wetter, Asami’s hand must be soaked now. He moans at the thought. He so, so close.

Asami begins to slow down, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. His hand is cramping but he dutifully ignores it, waiting for Akihito to give him the answer he's craving. “What do you want, Akihito?” He asks again, his patience is hanging by a thread.

Akihito lets out a strangled sob, his impending orgasm subsiding. He grinds his ass against the mattress for relief but it’s not enough. “Your knot. Please, I want your knot, Asami. Pleasepleaseplease.” He pants.

_Finally_.

“On your knees.” He demands before manhandling Akihito onto his stomach. Once on his stomach, Akihito immediately arches his back and plants his face into the mattress. Asami runs his hand down Akihito’s back, feeling the sweaty muscles twitch beneath his touch. When he reaches Akihito’s ass, he takes both hands to knead the muscle before spreading his cheeks to give him the full view. He watches as a small trail of slick moves down the back of Akihito’s thigh and Asami clicks his tongue.   
“Just a quick taste.” He whispers to himself and leans down to lick the slick off of Akihito’s skin. He then follows the trail back to Akihito’s entrance. Akihito lets out a drawn-out moan, his hands twisting in the bedding as he spreads his legs a little wider for more purchase. The slick has a strange taste; an earthy, salty bitterness mixed with a hint of citrus sparking on his tongue. As he flattens his tongue over the entrance of Akihito’s hole, Asami thinks that the taste is something he could definitely get used to and slips his tongue into his hole. He holds Akihito’s hips in place to prevent them from moving and delves in deeper with his tongue. 

Akihito sobs as he reaches for his weeping cock, stroking it frantically as Asami continues to lick him open. It only takes Asami slipping in one finger alongside his tongue before Akihito comes again with a heavy shout. Asami continues to lick him through his orgasm, making soft flicks of his tongue against his entrance. Akihito pants heavily, his body a little heavier now that he's come twice. His mind is swimming in lust, his neck is sore in a way that makes him purr, his dick still hard and leaking telling him that he’s not done. He wants more. He _needs_ more.

“Asami...Asami...” He chants the alpha’s name softly, looking over his shoulder for him. “Asami...I want it. You said you'd give it to me.” 

_He’s pitiful_. It makes Asami want to torment him a little longer.

“And what am I supposed to give you, Akihito?” He teases. Akihito whines and pushes his body back towards Asami until his ass is pressed up against his cock. He starts to grind against him. Asami’s eyes flutter closed as he lets out a small groan. 

“Your knot, Asami. I want it, please.” He begs. 

He begs so prettily. Asami can’t hold back any longer. “Alright, kitten.” He moves Akihito into position, places his hand against the small of Akihito’s back and moves the head of his cock towards the entrance and pushes inside. Akihito’s back stretches and arches down as Asami slides to the hilt. He’ll never get over the feeling of entering Akihito for the first time. He’s still deliciously tight around him and so, so wet. Asami takes a moment to simply feel Akihito around him before slowing pulling out, making sure Akihito feel every inch of him. As soon as he’s about to pull out completely, he slams himself back in, setting a steady but deep pace.

Akihito falls on to his forearms, his head bowed and panting at every thrust. He widens his legs slightly as Asami begins to pick up speed. His own cock begins to drool more pre-cum. It hurts slightly, the pain mixing in with building pressure of his third orgasm. Part of him doesn’t want to come again so soon but his body isn’t really giving him the option to hold off. It will chase euphoria over and over again until he collapses into a puddle.

Asami feels his knot begin to bulge and thicken at the base and knows that he will start to lock soon. He achingly slows down his pace and grabs underneath Akihito’s arms, pulling him up into a sitting position in his lap. Akihito moans at the change of position, feeling Asami deeper than before. He makes small, tight circles with his hips as Asami shallowly moves his hips up and down. Asami places his hand on Akihito’s throat and whispers hotly in his ear, “Are you ready?” He squeezes his neck just enough for Akihito to feel the pressure as he swallows. He nods.

Asami squeezes tighter, “Say it.” 

“I’m ready, Asami, ImreadyImreadyImready...” He says like a prayer, leaning his head back, exposing his neck. Asami, satisfied, tilts Akihito forward just so, his hand still holding onto his neck. He closes his eyes and leans into the base of his neck and takes in a deep breath of Akihito’s scent and thrusts once, twice more and then he’s locked and cumming inside Akihito with a heated moan. 

Akihito feels the heat of Asami’s release and the thick knot keeping him in place. He squeezes around the knot, feeling it twitch again. Asami groans into his shoulder as another load is released. Akihito keeps squeezing and starts moving his hips again as he reaches for his own cock and begins stroking it leisurely. 

Asami carefully falls down to the bed on his side, bringing Akihito with him, spooning him from behind as he continues to pump Akihito full. Of course, Akihito keeps squeezing around him, driving him mad as his knot flares with pleasure causing him to make shallow thrusts. He can’t make any deeper thrusts until he softens a little.  
“Stop milking me.” He groans as he leaves open mouth kisses on the back of Akihito’s neck. 

Akihito makes a noise of discontent and his hand picks up speed while squeezing harder around the fullness of Asami’s dick. Asami bites him lightly on his shoulder. He then brings his hand down to Akihito’s cock, brushing the omega’s hand away and with a few good hard tugs on his dick and couple of deeper thrusts, Akihito finally spills into Asami’s hand with a breathless gasp. He places soft kisses under his ear and whispers sweet nothings to him as Akihito sinks down from his climax.  
A few moments go by and finally, Asami’s knot softens enough for him to slip out of Akihito. He waits to see if Akihito wants to continue but finds him resting against him. Asami reaches for a pillow and lifts up Akihito’s head to rest. He slides his arm underneath Akihito’s shoulders and skootches him closer to him.   
Akihito rolls over on his side to face Asami, lift his head up and silently asks for a kiss. Asami smiles softly against his lips, his fingers following the soft line of his jaw to his chin. 

They’re by no means finished. This is a resting point and only the first round of many. Akihito’s heat will bubble up again and then he’ll be desperate and wanting in Asami’s arms, begging him for cock and knot again, begging to come one more time. 

Asami is loving every second of this. He has been waiting for this since Akihito’s last heat and so far, the reality is much sweeter than his dreams. The desperation, the desire. The mixing of his and Akihito’s scent. He may not be able to claim Akihito fully, but mark or no mark, Akihito is his mate, is his omega and soon everyone will know. 

Something warm spreads across his chest as he tightens his grip around a sleeping Akihito. Asami closes his eyes, letting the drowsiness wash over him and drift into a light sleep. It’s not long before he’s shaken awake by the lustful omega hovering over him with a hungry grin calling his name like a siren.

_Be careful what you wish for_ , he thinks smugly to himself as he takes Akihito’s nipple in between his teeth. The delightful moan that escapes Akihito’s mouth stirs the inner primal alpha into action and Asami wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Let the second round begin_ , and reaches up for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so does anyone need a fan? 
> 
> HI, HELLO, GOOD MORNING! 
> 
> I'm so sorry! This took waaaaayyyyy longer than I wanted it to. Fell into a writing slump in November and it took some encouraging words from you guys and some discipline to sit down and add an additional 5k to what I have written before I posted the first chapter. Overall, I pretty happy about this chapter. Though I think I ramble too much so that's why the chapter's a little wordy and it takes a moment before the smex happens. I don't know, I'm just happy I have this posted before the end of the year.
> 
> One day, I'll write straight up smut without the need to write a premise beforehand but that's probably not going to happen any time soon.
> 
> What can I say, I like a little plot with my porn. Or in this case, wordy sap because Asami likes to inner monologue. *Shrugs* Who knew? 
> 
> A special shout out to TigressKawami for your lovely encouragement. You really put a fire under my ass and I'm very grateful! But thank you to everyone that commented and/or left kudos. I really, really appreciate it. I loved reading and rereading your comments. *big hugs*
> 
> ANYWAY!  
> I hope you like it. The series is not finished. Not sure when the next update/piece will be though. I have two (three? four, maybe five) ideas that I want to get out and that aren't particularly related to this series but I'm not sure what will come out first. Two of them are cute/fun one-shots though so...we'll see.
> 
> Also: I'm looking for a Beta. I feel like I might need some guidance especially because I think I babble too much and need someone to let me know if I need to cut back or if I'm being redundant. And I would love to go over ideas with someone(s). 
> 
> I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday and I wish you all a very pleasant New Year! Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> .... _oh won't you stay with me? Cause you're all I need_...
> 
> I don't know why I keep coming up with poetic titles for my fics but here we are...
> 
> Hello and welcome back!
> 
> This took _way_ longer than I wanted it to but I posted this before October which was my goal so I'm doing something right. Although, I still have the other half to finish...*sigh*
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> I love the a/b/o trope, it's a true guilty pleasure of mine and one that's never fully satisfied, so I decided to add my version to the mix, a fluffy "smutty" (quotations because I haven't released the smut yet) version because that's how I like the world. :P I have the other half- the half that has the actual smut in it of course- in the works, so you'll have to wait a bit. I'll be adding more tags when I update. Don't worry, I started on the second chapter before I posted this one, though the way I ramble, it will be a lengthy process...which I bet might not be a real problem with anyone except myself. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this and I do plan to have this completed before the end of the year. :D
> 
> Oh, and if you would like to join me on Tumblr you can find me @iwillnamethisblogsoonerorlater.


End file.
